


Flash

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cameras, Established Relationship, F/M, Helpful Bucky Barnes, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a camera, Bucky is helpful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as an imagine.  
> I know it's short, but I thought it was cute and needed to be posted here too!
> 
> Also goes along with SWP prompt: Flash
> 
> Picture that inspired imagine:  
> https://49.media.tumblr.com/616196ebc3a25daab3d197cf1fa26117/tumblr_o5330yCsuR1v8qtc3o3_r1_250.gif
> 
> Tumblr link:  
> http://sassy-imagines.tumblr.com/post/142208767469/you-opened-the-fedex-box-on-your-lap-in-a-hurry#notes

You opened the FedEx box on your lap in a hurry. You were extremely excited to finally hold the camera you’d been waiting weeks for. It was (enter favorite camera type) with really good zoom. 

Just as you got the camera out of the box and into your very own hands, Bucky walked by.

“Bucky!” You called out, getting his attention, and brought the camera up to your face. He whipped around at the sound of his name, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

Once he noticed what you were trying to do he stopped walking altogether. He loosed his lips, relaxing his face. A smile pulled at his lips and his eyes narrowed slightly.

You took the picture, the flash more powerful than you thought. Bucky didn’t seem to mind, though. Once you’d looked at the photo to check its quality and saw that it was perfect, you looked back up to Bucky.

“Thanks, Buck.” With that, he nodded silently at you and began walking back to where ever he had originally been going. The smile was still pulling at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Other Bucky Barnes + other's and other fandoms on my Tumblr  
> http://sassy-imagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
